Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a display device and a manufacturing method thereof.
Discussion of the Background
In general, display devices, such as liquid crystal displays (LCDs) and organic light emitting diode displays, include a display substrate having a plurality of pixels including switching elements and a plurality of signal lines, a data driver applying, as a data signal, a gray voltage corresponding to an input image signal among a plurality of gray voltages to data lines, and the like.
The liquid crystal displays may include at least one display panel including field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode, and a liquid crystal layer having dielectric anisotropy. The pixel electrodes are arranged in a matrix form, and are connected to respective switching elements such as thin film transistors (TFTs) to sequentially receive data voltages row by row. The common electrode receives a common voltage Vcom. A voltage can be supplied to the pixel electrodes and the common electrode so as to generate an electric field at the liquid crystal layer, and transmittance of light passing through the liquid crystal layer can be controlled by adjusting the magnitude of the electric field, to thereby obtain desired images.
The two field generating electrodes of the pixel electrode and the common electrode may be respectively included in two display panels which are disposed to face each other, or the two field generating electrodes may be disposed in one display panel. When two panels are used, one of the facing display panels may include the pixel electrode of the field generating electrodes, to which a data voltage is applied, and a plurality of thin film transistors arranged in a matrix form. The other display panel may include a color filter for representing primary colors such as red, green, and blue and a light blocking member for preventing light leakage between pixels.
However, in this liquid crystal display, since the pixel electrode, the thin film transistors, and the color filter or the light blocking member are formed in the different display panels, it is difficult to make an accurate alignment between the pixel electrode and the color filter or between the pixel electrode and the light blocking member, which may cause an alignment error.
To solve the problem, a structure for forming the light blocking member in the same display panel as the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor has been proposed. In this case, the color filter may be formed in the same display panel as the pixel electrode. As such, the light blocking member may be integrally formed in the display panel in which the pixel electrode and the thin film transistor are formed, thereby achieving a high aperture ratio and high transmittance of the liquid crystal display.
The pixel electrode and the common electrode can be mounted in one display panel in which signal lines such as data lines and the thin film transistors are formed.
In a structure in which field generating electrodes such as a pixel electrode and a common electrode are formed on the same substrate as signal lines such as data lines, capacitive coupling between the data lines and the field generating electrodes may generate crosstalk and distort an electric field, thereby generating light leakage. In order to prevent the light leakage generation, an organic film may be interposed between the field generating electrodes and the data lines, but this may lead to many drawbacks such as a cost for a material of the organic film, addition of a mask and a process for forming the organic film, an effect caused by penetration of the organic film material into another layer, and transmittance reduction caused by the organic film.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.